User blog:YanagiNiTsubame/Best Dragons for Dragon Tactics 1: General considerations
Note: The opinions expressed here are my own, gathered through mine and other player's experience. By no means they are to be taken as the only playstyle possible, or the one that SoD meant for this minigame. Other posts: 2: Healing, Paralysis 3: Agile 4: Focus, Ice 5: Poison 6: Electric, Sonic, Rock With new Dragon Tactics levels released for every expansion and event, this minigame is becoming a prominent feature of School of Dragons, and the one that will likely grew more with time. Higher difficulty levels are introduced, and coveted prizes are added as reward. But leveling up a team to face the most difficult levels takes time, and players are left with the decision of which dragons prioritize for this task. This series of guides is meant to help the players with this decision. In this first entry, I will make a Ranking of general effects to look for in your chosen dragon. These includes secondary effects of attacks and type of attacks (especially the third special attack). The ranking is made with higher difficulty levels in mind. General tip: a player should ALWAYS try to field dragons with a skill that is favourable against that level enemies. It increase the damage dealt, that is separate from the critical hit chance. 1st - GROUP HEALING In short: get yourself a Prickleboggle and level it up asap. Watch as your team become immortal. Longer explanation: with high level enemies, your team won't probably be able to defeat them in a single turn, so incoming damage has to be taken into account. This damage won't be trivial either, so relying on self- or targeted skills, normally bounded to the third action, with high cooldown, won't work. The Prickleboggle is a dedicated healer, with 2 actions that only heal self and allies. The first one is multi-target, meaning you can heal all of your party EVERY TURN. The second one heal for a considerable amount, and can be used to revive some party member, or heal completely a heavily hitted one. 2nd - STUN EFFECT With beefy enemies that can survive for more than 1 turn, stunning them is an effective way to prevent incoming damage. Unfortunately this effect usually has a % chance of effect, with different dragons and weapons having different %, or linked to the second attack with a long cooldown. 3rd - MULTI-TARGET ATTACKS For your damage dealers, multi-target attacks are useful to lower HP of several enemies at once. While not always you will get the right setup to use a multi-target attack, it's common on high difficulty levels that the enemies will all go after you after a few turns, and a way to deal damage to several of them at once will surely be helpful. 4th - ATTACK on third action Most of the dragons have some kind of self-strenghtening effect on their third action. Just a few have a third damaging attack (for example the Monstrous Nightmare), often with special and valuable effects. being able to unleash a powerful or multi-target attack at the right moment is crucial, and this feature must be valued. 5th - INCREASE FIRE/ATTACK POWER (third action) Many dragons have some kind of boost on their third action. Dragons that can boost several stats at once, or for higher % are preferred. It's not always easy to time the activation of this skill for getting the most out of it, but dealing increased damage can make the difference from eliminating an enemy, or having to deal with nasty damage incoming. 6th - DODGE (third action) Again, lowering incoming damage as much as possible is important, and skills that increase the dodge rate for several turns are thus important, especially for dedicated healers like the Prickleboggle. While everyone has a dodge on their fourth attack, it only lasts 1 turn, and it consume that turn's attack. 7th - POISON, EXTRA DAMAGE (additional effect) Some attacks deal extra damage on enemy turn, and depending on the dragon species, the amount can be as high as the main attack, and finish off the enemy. 8th - SELF HEALING (third action) If your team has a dedicated healer (and you should), you will rarely use this kind of skill. 9th - LOWER ENEMY'S STATS (additional effect) Some attacks have negative effects on the enemy: they can lower their attack or firepower, their defense, or their speed. These usually are impredecible and don't have such a big impact on the game tactic, and other secondary effects should be preferred. 10th - INCREASE SPEED In high difficult levels, your team should move at once, so that multiple attacks can be unleashed on each enemy, to defeat it ooner than later. An increased speed, with one dragon that can move further, can actually be detrimental, leaving it alone facing multiple enemies. Category:Blog posts